Remember Me With Love
by QueenChelsieAmbrose
Summary: Eric has been convicted for his crimes against the Divergent and he has two last requests. Tris says goodbye.


**A/N: Hello again. Eric/Tris shippers, where y'all at? Am I alone? It's okay. Lol. ****This is really sad, but I was inspired a scene from Insurgent. Honestly, I teared up a little bit. ****Sorry if they seem a little OOC, but I personally don't think they are. Then again... I'm biased. **

***disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Divergent series, and Veronica Roth is the genius behind it.***

* * *

The air was thick, and the room felt like it dropped 20 degrees.

_Guilty...Sentenced to death._

Tris watched Eric, blinking repeatedly as he sat, tied to a chair. This was it, he was going to die, right then and there; executed. She didn't want to watch. She should have been angry with him, for all the crimes he committed against the Divergent, but she couldn't be. Ultimately, Jeanine had convinced the former leaders of Dauntless that Divergents were a threat to society. Actually, she was angry. She was angry that his former ignorance put him there.

Logically, his death made sense, the new Dauntless Leaders could not let him live, knowing what conspiracies he'd aided Jeanine and the Erudite with.

He couldn't die, not this way. He was tied to a chair -she thought he'd have been on his knees and shot from behind like Jeanine had ordered her to be executed. But then she realized he could have fought out of that; so there he was, tied to a metal chair. He looked at her intensely, but not in anger. He was letting her know he was okay, he knew this was going to happen. All his rigidness was gone. He had expected this and knew he couldn't run from it. Especially because he had been working with Jeanine since he became a leader of the Dauntless. No amount of good could outweigh the bad he had committed in the two years before he had met Tris.

Four squeezed her hand, he hadn't even thought of the obvious display of affection.

"Any last requests?" One of the newly appointed leaders asked Eric. Tris wasn't paying attention to anyone else in the room. Her tear filled gaze was boring into his. Their expressions mirrored each other's.

Eric looked away from Tris, and her and Four's entwined hands. He licked his lips, his wrists twisting against the ropes binding him to his seat. He nodded, "Two." He looked up at Four, "You do it." Tris squeezed Four's hand again; she didn't want to watch.  
She wanted to scream, and tell them Eric had been a part of the reason she was still alive. But she couldnt. Eric looked at her, like he was reading her mind. "And I want Tris to tell everyone why I'm sitting in this chair." He spoke with no emotion, his eyes filled with the same coldness she had seen when she first met him. He wanted to remind her that he hadn't been a good enough person for her. she deserved someone honorable.

Even in the face of death, he showed no fear.

Even in the face of death, he didn't cower.

* * *

Four held the gun up, pointing it at Eric's forehead. He observed Tris from the corner of his eye. He saw her struggling to be strong. She had watched everyone she cared about suffer and ultimately die in a span of a few weeks; All she had left was the man sitting in the chair in front of him. Four felt a pang of jealousy, Eric had the one thing he could never get; Tris's undying love, and her mind, her thoughts. He didn't understand it. He took a deep breath, but before he could pull the trigger, Tris was obstructing his view of Eric, kneeling in front of him.

"Tris," Eric breathed out, nodding his head to the left, his facade gone. He just wanted to be close to her one last time. He crumbled, and he couldn't deny that he felt every eye on them. But he didn't care. He didn't care if they thought he was weak. He didn't feel weak. "Don't do this." He croaked, a second passed before he cleared his throat, sealing the emotion away. "I've accepted it."

She stood, leaning against him, cradling his head against her and running her hands over the side of his buzzed hair. He turned, feeling her against him one last time. She pulled back, and for the first time, she didn't care that other people were in the room, she kissed him; with the same passion she kissed him with the first time, months ago. Before this mess happened. He nibbled on her bottom lip, and she replied immediately, letting him touch his tongue against hers. He pulled against the ties on his hands, he wanted to run his hands through her hair and over her face, but he was being denied. They kissed until the memory of each other's lips was ingrained in Tris's mind; she couldn't forget him. She cried openly, wishing he could hold her like she needed him to.

He pecked her lips, with a tenderness he'd never given anyone else and would never want to. As he slowly pulled away, he mumbled, "I love you Beatrice Prior; remember me with love." He shushed her, cooing in her ear as she choked on a sob, "The love, only we shared."

She hugged him again, and felt people pulling at her. She gave his hand a final squeeze, the back of her other hand holding back a sob. His eyes were red-brimmed as he blinked one last time, looking Four square in the eye. Tris closed her eyes and imagined being back at Dauntless compound, sitting on the chasm bridge, trying to block out the sound of the gun as it went off.


End file.
